Gunslingers Return
by Chaotic-Elf-of-Doom
Summary: It's been almost a year since the Mayor of Dirt tried to rid the West of gunslingers.  Now a group of well-trained gunslingers fight through the harsh environment of the Mojave, battling Bankers, Banditos, and even their own kind to save their profession.
1. Chapter 1: Gunslingers

I do not own Rango or anybody or thing in Gore Verbinski's magnificent movie, I do however own OC's and ask that you please not steal them without asking, if, for some reason, you'd like to use one of my characters in your story feel free to ask : )

Please enjoy my story based on one of my Favorite animated movies EVER!

Oh yeah, and please leave constructive comments telling me what you like about the story and of course what could be better, I love comments, but of course what author does't, thank you!

Chapter 1: Gunslingers

The blazing sun setting to the east on the horizon cast a powerful orange glow across the twisting sands of the Mojave Desert. The Spanish Daggers stood tall against the colorful sky, though each were twisted or leaning at an odd angle. Each of the large ragged cacti cast a long oblong shadow on the dirt and dust of the land. The shade served as a good base camp for a good-sized group of critters sitting amongst a campfire, arguing about the bounty the local lawmen had recently put on their heads.

"What the hell are you lookin at me fer?" Said a small little wildcat in chaps, a vest, boots, and a hat. "I told you when I blew the damn farm, I got outta there clean! I think it might've been you Harry! You're never subtle when yer killin!" The cat said pointing to a large beetle in gloves, a belt, hat, and boots. He looked appalled and not too happy either.

"You blamin me Ned? You better check if you got the cajones to tango with me bub!" With that he pulled four six shot revolvers from his holsters and the tips of each met an important organ on the cat's body. The cat hadn't expected a draw so suddenly but Harry had always been the quickest on the draw in their posse.

"Ease up now, Harry, we don't need to kill each other or nothin," a weasel named Lark told him. Lark had always been the one to cool the beetle's short temper. "Put'em away now son." Harry did as the weasel said and holstered his guns, all except one, which he had snug between Ned's eyes.

"I'd be careful who you'd falsely accuse next time Ned. Otherwise I might be possessed enough to be killin ya." Ned's hands had been in the air the whole time and he soiled himself and failed to hide it. The others in the circle, a small buzzard named Gringo, a desert toad named Stanley, and miniature armadillo named Roy, all laughed in unison at the sight of the cat's accident.

"I ain't mean nothin by it, Harry, just calm down, I take it back," Ned stammered relieving himself once more. Harry laughed slyly and lowered his gun, then, in a quick dash raised it and shot the cat right between the eyes.

Blood spattered the sand and the cat's body fell after it. The other four, Lark, Roy, Stanley, and Gringo, all stared at the cat's dead body as it gave one last twitch and death took him. "What the hell is goin' on here!" A deep gravely voice called from the distance. The men's heads turned to see their leader, a scraggly Rat named Wesley, and his bodyguard, a giant of a critter, a badger named Lars. "What the fuck happened to Ned? Who the hell shot him?"

Nobody dared point to Harry, if Wesley spared him, which was likely knowing Harry's usefulness, and Ned's long line of messes, Harry would be sure to kill whoever sells him out. "Nobody's talkin' huh?" Wesley walked through them, eyeing each one closely as he passed. "I reckon ya'll are scared to point out who'd done it 'cause they're a damn good shot, ain't that right Harry?"

Harry smiled devilishly his beady beetle eyes narrowing as his smile broadened. Wesley smiled and laughed shaking his head. "What the hell am I gonna do with you bug?"

"Gimme all Ned's possessions," Harry said with a grin.

"You can have whatever he's got on him, never cared much for the bastard any-damn-way, he's the reason we gotta damn bounty on our heads. Hundred dollars I might add, for the lot of us." There was a cheer as the amount was vocalized, the men began patting each other, and themselves on the backs for their jobs-well-done. "Alright, alright, that's enough." He crossed his arms around his back and paced through his group of men like a military officer. "Now we gotta a lot of work to do. We have to spread our name, recruit some men, and make sure the people of the Mojave know our na-"

"Look Boss!" Stanley the toad cried out pointing to a far hill.

"This better be important if you're interrupting me boy!" Wesley said with a dark look towards the toad. The toad pointed, with an excited expression, to the left and the eyes of each man followed him to what was coming down the hill towards them.

"Is that…?" Roy the armadillo stammered.

"It is," replied Gringo with a creepy grin.

"A woman!" Wesley said excitedly. They each hooped and hollered throwing their hats into the air and laughing with each other. "Now you boys calm yourselves down.," Wesley said smoothing his hair back with what bit of saliva was left on his tongue after such a long dry day. "Let's give her a gentlemen's welcome shall we?"

The woman rode on a large Tarantula, all its legs moving in sink with reigns beneath its large fangs. The woman was a miniature fox with long straight black hair, large ears perked up towards the sky, and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black dress that was tight around the chest and stomach, adding definition to her perky breasts. The dress hung loosely around her legs and hips and her tail drifted harmlessly and elegantly in the wind. She had a large songbird feather in her hair to add to the radiance of the sight she was to behold.

"She's riding on a giant spider boss," Lark said a little hesitantly backing up a bit from his position.

"Them's spiders is stupid, Lark," Wesley said. "Tarantula's ain't as smart as Black Widows or Wolf Spiders. They's mostly used as beasts of burden." Lark nodded understandably but the giant hairy spider still unnerved the weasel. "Howdy young lady," Wesley said with a smile and a bow. The woman's enormous mount halted as she pulled the reigns. She stared at the rat without interest. "Now what's a purty thing like yourself doin in the big bad desert at this hour dear?"

"Travelin' of course, what's a bunch of big strong men like yourselves doin' out here in the middle of the desert?" She asked in a sultry young voice the men thought should belong to an angel.

"Why, we's a gang miss. How's about staying a little while and keepin us some much-needed company?" Wesley smiled gesturing to his boys. The fox girl looked at them and smiled. Her smile was the sexiest thing any of the men had ever seen. "Say, might'n you be a bargirl at the local saloon er somethin'? I always heard they were mighty purty." The smile faded from the fox's face and her eyes narrowed.

"No I am not," she said with belligerence in her voice. "Nor am I a prostitute or a dancer. You would do wise to watch your tongue when speaking to me, Rat."

The word "Rat" seemed to strike a cord in Wesley. He pulled his gun quickly and stuck it right between the fox's eyes. "Don't you ever call me a Rat you filthy bitch!" He smiled as his gun traced down the front of the girl, before landing in her cleavage. "Now, you're gonna go ahead and take these here duds off and give me a little poke or you'll be spittin lead during your little dirt nap."

"That term…'poke', was it? Let me tell you something you disgusting little sewer rat, that term is used by savages and barbarians, no gentlemen would refer to the process of love making as you have and that is unfortunate for the likes of you," she narrowed her eyes sensually and put emphasis on her breasts by pushing them out a bit. "Because I only sleep with gentlemen."

"You should learn you place around men you wretched whore!" Wesley cocked the gun and pulled for the trigger. Before he realized it his revolver and two of his pink fingers were flying through the air among the crimson mist of his own blood. "What the fuck!" He was in shock but it didn't stop him from realizing the oddity of that bullet's direction. It came from beneath the ground!

"BOSS!" Wesley turned in enough time to see Stanley the toad sucked under the sand. Thick red blood began to flood the hole and spill out.

"Stanley!" Roy the armadillo shouted. The remaining three boys crowded around the blood filled hole to search for a sign of the assailant.

The weasel, Lark, turned to the fox with tears of horror in his eyes. "What did you do bitch!" He pulled his gun and aimed for her, ignoring that his boss was completely catatonic from shock. Lark felt the fur on the back of his neck moving back and forth. He looked to his left and saw Roy, Harry, and Gringo stared at him with shear terror in their eyes. He could feel it. Lark could feel the eyes of something demonic behind him, he could feel it breathing on his neck. It felt as though the devil had risen from hell and was standing right behind him. He soon found it was worse. He turned and found himself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Reach for the sky weasel!" Said a cackling voice behind the gun. Lark saw the black shell of an Emperor Scorpion. The yellow eyes under the black cowboy hat sent more than a chill down his spine. Lark thought his spine would run for cover at the sight of those cold, dead yellow eyes. "Put the gun down weasel!" The scorpion said with a laugh. The other's came over to help but the scorpion stuck out another gun held by his other smaller hand. The arms holding guns were the bottom pair underneath a larger pair of arms donning giant black pincers. The scorpion walked on four thick legs and its tail, its horrible bladed tail, was raised in the air menacingly, like a dagger held by the devil himself.

Lark dropped his revolver and the scorpion smirked evilly, revealing two rows of needle-like teeth. "You seen you're last sunset Weasel!" The scorpion screamed and with a loud cackle he plunged the tip of his stinger deep into the weasel. Lark's allies called out to him but he fell to the ground with a thud. But the scorpion wasn't finished. He kept stabbing the stinger into the dead weasel watching his blood fly from his body again and again and again.

Lars, the badger, finally asserted himself and advanced on the scorpion ready to draw the creature's blood. Suddenly two hooves found Lars' chin and wrenched his neck to the side with a snap! Lars' giant body fell to the ground as it revealed an equally as large Havelina with twisted tusks and large burly arms. His legs were thick in the thigh but skinny around the ankle and were covered by leather chaps but no shirt or boots. His white cowboy hat donned on his head perfectly and his eyes, while calm and collected, were those of a killer for sure.

Before anything could be said the Havelina pulled a custom made repeater rifle out and shot the buzzard named Gringo square in the chest. Harry and Roy looked over to watch their brother-in-arms fall to the ground, but not before a bullet of unknown origin landed underneath Roy's carapace, killing him instantly. Harry, the beetle, was alone aside from his catatonic leader. But he knew he'd be okay, he was the quickest draw in the west. In a flash he pulled his gun and aimed for both the scorpion, who stood and smiled at him, and the havelina, who only stared at him menacingly. He cocked the guns but all four were blown from his hands with four straight shots. Harry watched his hands fall with the guns, falling in slow motion to the ground, he didn't even notice the pain.

"Fastest draw in the west?" The fox said blowing smoke from the barrel of her silver colt .45 then replacing it in its holster. "Sykes."

The scorpion nodded and smiled at the beetle. "Time's up partner!" He leaped at the beetle and tackled him to the ground. He began to plunge the tip of his stinger into the beetle as he snipped off his arms and legs with his pincers. The beetle screamed as the stinger sunk in again and again, the scorpion cackled sinisterly, it echoed throughout the desert as the arachnid tore the poor beetle to pieces.

The fox and havelina watched, neither of them phased by the carnage. Eventually Sykes ended his fun and the only thing left of the beetle named Harry was a puddle of blood, guts and pieces of his exoskeleton. If you hadn't known it was a beetle before there was no way to tell now.

"Boys," the fox said. "Collect anything of value from the camp-"

"You bitch!" Wesley snapped out of his inert state and found his gun with the other hand and had it trained on the fox. "You kill my entire posse, you raid my camp, you blow off my fingers, I'm gonna kill you and then I'm gonna kill your friends!" He cocked the gun again but the fox only smiled.

"You'll have to take that up with him."

Behind him, Wesley hears a sound like a maraca from a mariachi band. He knew that sound. He'd heard it before in his nightmares and on the night his pa was killed. By the Grim Reaper. By Rattlesnake Jake. He turned to see a very large rattlesnake with a machine gun for a rattle and a dark cowboy hat. But there was something different about him. Instead of those horrible eyes that looked like hellfire, they were just black with yellow slit pupils. They weren't the same eyes. "You…You're not Rattlesnake Jake," Wesley the rat stammered.

"No," the snake said lifting his head high in the air. "I'm worse." And with that he bit down on the rat sinking his curved fangs into the rat's body and injecting his horrible poison into this veins. The rat went limp instantly and the snake began swallowing his meal whole.

"Diz!" The fox snapped. She glared at him.

Diz the rattlesnake looked at her and frowned apologetically. "Sorry," he said through a belch.

The fox sighed and said. "It's okay I know you must be hungry, but we have to check them first. What if he had something valuable?" The snake named Diz bowed his head and looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"Sorry Veronica." Veronica dismounted from her Tarantula and walked over to the snake, each step more elegant than the last. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged him, he was massive compared to her.

"You know I can't stay mad at my little brother," she said with a giggle. Diz smiled and flicked his tongue lovingly. He nuzzled his sister affectionately. They weren't really siblings, of course, but a long time ago Veronica saved Diz when he was young, back when he had first adopted his gun slinging profession. They've been best friends ever since and Diz took on the job of guarding her while she traveled. The way he saw it, who would want to mess with an outlaw with a rattlesnake bodyguard?

"Ain't nothin too special here," Sykes the scorpion said scuttling along the desert up to his fox and snake allies. "Guns, food, tents, sleepin bags, and other common materials any band of gunslingers would need."

"Don't mistake this scum for what we are, Sykes," Veronica said still rubbing Diz's head. "We are true gunslingers, fore we live by a code of honor, there is no honor among thieves." She looked at the dead cat, Ned, assuming what had happened. "Not anymore."

"We should make camp soon," the havelina said with a large bag full of materials flung over his shoulder. "It'll be dark soon and we're gonna wanna make a fire before it gets too dark or cold."

"Very good Bruno, but I think we have everything we need right here." She gestured towards the camp. "A fire, shelter, water…"

"Food!" Sykes and Diz said in unison staring at the corpses of their fallen foes.

"Food." Veronica said hugging Diz's large neck with a giggle.

"Fine then we'll set up camp here, but we should start again at dawn tomorrow for certain," Bruno said setting his bag of supplies on the ground. "We still have a job to do ya know."

"Yes," Veronica said staring at the setting sun, admiring the colors she so rarely got to see. It was much better to see the yellows and oranges and pinks. She so much preferred them to the color she always seemed to see. Brown…and Red.


	2. Chapter 2: Sting

Chapter 2: Sting

Veronica walked through the campsite while the others slept and felt the cool breeze of the desert night air rustle her red fur. She stared up at the bright moon. The lunar giant stared down at her amidst the twinkling stars that dotted the sky like twinkling freckles. "Something wrong?" Diz the snake slithered up beside her, enormous compared to the petit and elegant fox. He lowered his head next to her, his head the size of her torso. "What's the matter ma'am?"

"Nothing," Veronica said kissing the snake's eyebrow. "You should be sleeping Dizzy. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Do I usually sleep?" Diz replied with a sly flick of his forked tongue. "'Sides what about yerself? Shouldn't you be a-sleepin yerself?"

"When have you ever seen me sleep?" She replied with a wink. Diz thought about it.

"Oh yeah, hell even I get some sleep every now and again, what's yer deal?" He asked with a smirk.

"Never had a means to, simple as that," she said simply.

"I 'spose it is."

"'Sides from that," Diz added. "We'd be getting up at the crack'a dawn, and that's about an hour from now." Veronica looked to the west at the horizon and saw the peeking sunrise and nodded.

"We should go ahead and wake up Bruno and Sykes, we need to find our next target before he moves on again."

"We killin this one too?" Diz asked with a flick of the tongue.

"No, hopefully not, hopefully we can convince this one to join our cause."

"And if not?"

"Then we put a bullet in between his eyes."

"That seems to be the only method nowadays. No one seems to wanna join a group of marauding gunslingers. Not even gunslingers."

"Not true, we got Bruno and Sykes."

"Yeah, but Sykes joined for money and Bruno was just bored."

"Maybe this one will be bored too," Veronica giggled.

Diz chuckled. "One can only hope."

"Now, go and wake up the boys."

"You wake up Sykes," Diz retorted with a face. "Last time I woke him up he almost stung me."

"You're five times his size," Veronica replied with a laugh. "You could swallow him whole."

"That's a bad idea, he'd sting me all over my damn insides."

"Go!" She laughed.

The gun-slinging foursome made their way down the mighty dunes of the desert. Veronica rode atop the back of her enormous spider, Salvador, with Diz making thin trails behind him, Bruno walked on the opposite side of her with a large cloth draped over his head and shoulders, and Sykes traveled under them beneath the sand, out of sight in case of an ambush.

The four of them were on an important mission that was started by the common businessman. Gunslingers were nearly a thing of the past and if they were to keep them around, they were gonna have to remove the problem at the source. Destroying business, so to speak. The mayor of a sleepy little town named dirt, a righteous turtle, a holier-than-thou sort, was dispatched by a well-known gunslinger named Rattlesnake Jake. But the death of one businessman wasn't going to insure the security of all gunslingers throughout the west. No they had to hit all of them, every smug little death dealer that ever wanted to do their profession wrong. This was their quest, their mission, their legacy.

"Stop," Bruno said sniffing the air. "He's down there, I can smell him." They halted at the base of a great hill. Sykes stopped underneath them and waited. Bruno sniffed the air again and assured them. "He's on the other side, I know his scent anywhere." Bruno was known to be a master tracker, anywhere from the deadliest of outlaw, to the most harmless of foliage. If you wanted to find it, he could track it.

"How many are with him?" Diz asked flicking the air with his tongue.

"He's alone, he never runs with a pack, doesn't need to." Veronica nodded.

"Remember we're to take the diplomatic approach, I'm going to have a talk with him. We want him to join us in our cause. If he politely declines, we move on our way. If he so chooses to become violent, we put him down." Bruno and Diz nodded. As she moved Bruno sniffed her and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"No, you shouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Veronica asked patiently.

"You have Salvador's scent all over you. This guy hates tarantulas, out here in the desert, they're natural predators." Veronica hadn't considered. She looked at her spider Salvador and nodded.

"You go then," she told Bruno.

"No," he said simply. "I don't do talking."

"Well we can't send Diz, he's too intimidating, both size and species." They went quiet. The looked at each other. Then they looked at the dirt beneath them.

"No," Diz said a little harsher than he meant.

"I agree," Bruno said with a whisper. "We can't send Sykes in there, not if we're wanting to merely talk to him. He'll kill him before either have said a word." Veronica thought for a moment.

Then the silence was broken by the sound of movement under the ground.

"Shit," Diz spat. "He heard us, he's goin in."

"We gotta stop him before he does somethin stupid," Bruno added.

"Hold on," Veronica chided them. "Give him a moment."

Sykes made his way to a figure sitting at a campfire. The figure was in a long brown duster and a hat. The duster had four sleeves holding the figures four spindly arms. The back housed two holes with four wings poking out the back. His large golden eyes could see in every direction and his body consisted of three parts, head, thorax, and abdomen. His abdomen held a great stinger and his two legs donned chaps and boots.

This gun slinger went by a simple name, but one that got the point across. Sting the desert wasp. The gunslinger was revered in certain parts, and feared in many others. He was a perfect choice to have with the team.

"You can stop right there," he said drawing a repeater from his back and pointing it at Sykes position underground. Sykes burst from underneath the ground and had a pair of revolvers ready to fire. "What do you want arachnid?"

"Now I ain't come for a fight," Sykes replied with both guns trained on him. "But I sure as hell ain't one to shy away from a shootout wasp." Sykes' smile could've put a chill in the spine of any critter's spine. But the wasp was unmoved. "Now put your gun down, I'm here for diplomatical purposes only.

"I ain't never heard of a scorpion with diplomatic purposes," the wasp said lowering his weapon. "Whatchu want?" Sykes spun his guns on his fingers and holstered them.

"My posse and I were wantin you to join in our gang and such. We need a marksman of your reputable caliber." Sykes sat down across from him.

"I don't travel with no gang," Sting replied lighting a cigarette. "And I sure as hell ain't gonna join up with no scorpions. If you ain't learned by now, wasps don't travel with the likes of arachnids." Sykes was obviously perturbed by the remark but he didn't falter.

"And usually I don't roll with the likes of an unworthy gunman like yerself."

"Let me get this straight stranger," Sting said darkly. His large eyes narrowed. "You come to my camp in search of my help and assistance and you got the nerve to insult me here in my own area of rest and solitude? Are ya stupid'r somethin?" Sykes stood slowly.

"One thing you never wanna do in your miserable life, partner, is be callin a scorpion stupid. We're not a very patient species of arachnid and we sure as hell don't take a likin to bein called stupid." Sting's hand wrapped slowly around the but of his rifle. "But…" Sykes said. "I'm willin to overlook it if you'd be joinin our gang and cause." Sting only stared at the scorpion.

"I'm not threatened by the likes of you, I don't take threats from arachnids let alone pardons. You crossed the line just by draggin your sorry carcass into my camp, and I believe I'll be draggin it back out!" He pulled his repeater and two revolvers and shot them each six times in Sykes' direction. Dust kicked up where the bullets hit and soon the area was out of site to anyone caught outside or in. Sting took flight and flew high above the dirt cloud, his wings buzzing loudly. "C'mon you eight legged bastard, show yer sorry self."

A shot was fired from underground and Sting ducked to the left, narrowly dodging the bullet. Another shot, he ducked to the right. Another was fired, and another, he dodged the bullets springing from the ground and fired his own back. This kept on as they moved from side to side, back and forth chasing each other, firing, reloading, and firing again. Soon the dust was everywhere and nothing could be seen. Sting looked around, he couldn't seem to fly high enough. The dust seemed to engulf the whole desert.

Then he saw what he was looking for, Sykes' hat poked out from the ground it moved from side to side as Sykes looked for any sign of him. Sting took the opportunity to lower himself and rest the tip of his repeater gently atop the hat. "You put up a hell of a chase, son, but it's over, and I won." He fired a shot into the hat and watched as it lowered to the ground. Sting laughed and reach down to pull the hat up.

There was nothing beneath the hat but a hole. Sting, realizing that he hadn't shot his target, started to beat his wings. He wasn't an inch off the ground as Sykes' tail shot out of the hole and the stinger plunged straight into Sting's thorax. The gunslinger groaned and blood dripped from his lips as he fell to his knees. Sykes exploded from the hole and landed on his four walking legs. He raised the rival gunslinger into the air and glared at him. "Don't call a scorpion stupid." He launched a pincer into the wasp's throat, severing his head completely.

Sykes walked back up the hill and met the others. "I take it that's a no?" Diz said with a laugh.

"He called me stupid," Sykes replied with a wicked grin. "But so you know I tried my best to be diplomatical and such. He wouldn't listen though." Veronica nodded.

"I know we were listening."

"Okay good, who's next?" Sykes asked. "We haven't had much luck with these guys, not too many gunslingers want anything to do with our cause. Slingers nowadays seem to have too much pride in themselves that they think they're good on their own." Sykes spat on the ground.

"It's always been like that," Diz said looking at Veronica. "What now? Where to now?"

Veronica thought for a moment and sighed. Her large ears fell helplessly flat.

"Well…?" Bruno asked patiently.

"We head to Sand," Veronica replied with almost a regretful expression on her face.

"Sand?" Sykes repeated. Diz laughed, his head bobbing up and down with each intake of air.

"What's in Sand?" Bruno asked noticing the inside joke he wasn't part of.

"Wait, we's goin in the sand?" Sykes asked still confused.

"No, we're going to Sand. It's a little town like Rock, or Dirt, or Mud," Bruno replied. "Now what is wrong with Sand? You seem a bit hesitant."

"Not what," Diz corrected. "Who." He looked at Veronica and smiled. "Rocco."

"Rocco?" Sykes said

"No!" Veronica swung at Diz, who ducked and laughed. "I told you I will NOT go back for him, I do not want him anywhere near me!" She seemed to shiver as her ears flattened even further.

"But he's a gunslinger, and so is his partner, they're both good and sure to join us. If you ask Rocco to join us, he will, and if Rocco joins us, so will Blanco, and Blanco's a damn good shot. Big and intimidatin' too." Diz smiled at her, a reassuring smile, but one that didn't quite reassure Veronica.

"No," Veronica said. "We got another, and she's better than Rocco, plenty big too." Diz shook his head.

"Not Madam Legs," he groaned. "Anyone but Legs, you told me she wouldn't be an option."

"Not so eager to laugh now are you?" Veronica said popping him on the head.

"Fine, Legs it is," Diz said.

"Good," she said the discomfort in her brother's eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, we'll go get…Him…afterwards, that'll make us even, huh?" Diz laughed and rubbed his cheek on hers.

"So which way then?" Sykes asked with his pincer arms crossed.

"South," Veronica said starting up her spider, its legs carried her onward and her brother and companions followed close behind.

As they moved they were unaware of the black abyss eyes of a void-like creature. A powerful figure watched them on their way. She stood tall with a black duster, a black hat with a wide brim, and heavy black chaps and boots. Her eyes could see in eight directions and her teeth could kill a man with one stroke. She had a scope trained on the scorpion of the group. A wild savage that she owed a bullet to. But not yet. She only watched with an easy sight and an easy shot, but not yet, she was good, but not prepared enough to take on four well-equipped and well-trained gunslingers like the lot of them. So she merely waited. She waited for him to be alone, it might take a while but, then again, she had been waiting almost five years to kill that bastard. The one who took everything from her, the one who turned her into a gunslinger, a bounty hunter, an assassin. "I'll get my chance, Scorpion, and when I do, it'll be yer end."


End file.
